Diablillo
by HikariCaelum
Summary: "El gesto del tributo me impresiona. Es imponente, todo manchado de rojo y con esa cara decidida. Algún día, yo seré tan grandioso como él y todo Panem me admirará". Los 74º Juegos del Hambre contados por Cato. [Para G Applause por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!]


**Disclaimer:** Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen. Este fic es para _G. Applause_ por su cumpleaños, _¡felicidades!_

* * *

**Diablillo**

* * *

**I.**

Mi mamá siempre está triste. Suele decir que el mundo es un sitio complicado, que te puedes caer mucho. No entiendo por qué habla tanto de caídas, será que tiene mal equilibrio. Yo nunca me caigo.

Mi papá en cambio siempre está sonriendo. Cuando vemos los Juegos se ríe con las manchas rojas y los gritos. Parece divertido así que me esfuerzo en que también me haga gracia. El día que se me escapó una carcajada porque una chica tropezó por un acantilado, papá me miró con cariño. Así que desde entonces me río mucho.

Hoy estamos los tres en el salón. Estoy sentado en la alfombra y no apartamos los ojos de la pantalla. Solo quedan dos tributos, seguro que hoy muere uno porque ayer no pasó nada interesante en todo el día. Mi favorito es el chico del Dos, mi distrito, porque es muy grande y fuerte. La otra es una chica lista del Nueve que se ha estado escondiendo.

—Ojalá consiga escapar —dice mamá cuando el profesional la encuentra.

—No. Tiene que morir. Él es más fuerte.

Papá me revuelve el pelo, contento por mis palabras. Los ojos de mamá se empañan y miro a otro lado. Estoy tan acostumbrado a que esté triste que he aprendido a ignorarlo para que no me afecte. Otra de las cosas que aprendí de papá.

Cuando el chico agarra el pelo de la chica, me pongo en pie para acercarme a la imagen. Veo, a apenas unos centímetros de mi cara, cómo le corta el cuello y agarra su cabeza. El gesto del tributo me impresiona. Es imponente, todo manchado de rojo y con esa cara decidida. Algún día, yo seré tan grandioso como él y todo Panem me admirará.

**II.**

Cojo la espada y la levanto por encima de mi cabeza. Con todas mis fuerzas, la hundo en el pecho de mi oponente. Su gesto sigue tan inexpresivo como siempre, no se puede pedir más a un muñeco inerte.

Escucho aplausos a mi alrededor así que me estiro y sonrío con arrogancia. Me gusta la atención, me la gano cada día de entrenamiento. Muchos dicen que soy tan bueno porque mis genes lo son, que tengo altura y constitución de ganador. Pero eso no es lo único que importa. He visto a los mayores detenerse para no hacer daño a los pequeños, a los chicos tener cuidado con las chicas, a los entrenadores parando peleas. No es así como se crea un ganador.

Escucho un bufido y pasa una niña a mi lado. Es minúscula y escuálida, por eso me sorprendo cuando acierta en tres dianas al mismo tiempo. Buena puntería con cuchillos, muy joven para tener tanta práctica.

—Cato, ¡haznos otra demostración! —pide alguien, no me importa quién sea.

Me encojo de hombros y hago caso, más que nada porque me apetecen más aplausos. En un movimiento circular corto perfectamente la cabeza de cuatro muñecos de entrenamiento. Sonrío con ganas, creo que será difícil llegar a ser mejor.

—Los cuellos de verdad no se cortan tan fácilmente.

Miro a la niña, que está cruzada de brazos. A mi alrededor se forma un silencio incómodo, todos se acuerdan de lo que le hice a un chico que se atrevió a reírse de mí. Pero hay algo en esta niña que me hace gracia. Aunque también es irritante.

—No aprecias mucho tu seguridad, ¿no?

—Sé defenderme. Ya lo has visto. Y lo cuchillos no es lo único que manejo bien.

Su sonrisa es maliciosa y me arranca una carcajada. Vaya, un pequeño diablillo. Ante los gestos sorprendidos de la multitud, le tiendo una mano.

—Me llamo Cato. ¿Y tú?

Pone los ojos en blanco, parece que le caigo mal. Ignora mi mano y sigue practicando el lanzamiento de cuchillos, aunque me contesta.

—Soy Clove.

—Pondría la mano en el fuego por que tienes doce años, ¿no?

—Pues te quemarías.

**III.**

Me cae una gota de la nuca y sigue mi columna pasando por mi musculosa espalda. Eso no me impide seguir, al contrario, cuanto más sude más trabajo significa que estoy haciendo. Hace tiempo que me cuesta llegar al límite, está demasiado lejos. Y eso es bueno, significa que estoy preparado para lo que me espera mañana.

Escucho una puerta abrirse y unos pasos se detienen detrás de mí. Antes de girarme ya sé quién está ahí.

—¿No deberías estar en casa con tus muñecas?

—Muy gracioso —dice Clove con tono mordaz.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿De ti? Nada. Vengo a lo mismo que tú.

Se cuelga un cinturón lleno de distintos tipos de cuchillos. Se agazapa, como si fuera un felino, y de pronto salta contra un muñeco de entrenamiento. Va cogiendo diferentes armas y clavándolas en sitios mortales, si le hace eso a una persona será cuestión de minutos que muera desangrada. Lo más gracioso de todo es que ella disfruta tanto como yo de un buen espectáculo en los Juegos.

—¿Estás segura de presentarte este año? —Tengo que preguntarlo, aunque sé que me voy a ganar una mirada fulminante.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no debería hacerlo?

—Tienes quince años, además eres una enana.

—Y soy la más preparada de todo el Distrito.

—Después de mí.

—En tus sueños, Cato.

Me tengo que reír. Nunca entenderé por qué dejo que me vacile, pero hay algo gracioso en ver a alguien tan pequeño sacando las garras. Es una gatita y yo soy un león, puedo acabar con ella en cualquier momento. Aunque ese pensamiento no me reconforta.

**IV.**

—¡Me presento voluntario! —grito con orgullo.

Todos en el Distrito me miran en silencio, intimidados, cuando vuelva con la corona se arrodillarán ante mí. Mi abuelo tiene la cabeza muy alta, sabe que llevaré lejos el nombre de nuestra familia. Mi madre llora pero es un caso perdido, nunca ha entendido que he nacido para esto.

Llego hasta mi lugar y estrecho la mano de Clove. Ella me mira en silencio, con la agresividad habitual, aunque hay algo diferente.

Es ágil y hábil con los cuchillos. Además de sádica, disfrutará tanto como yo derramando sangre ajena. Tal vez esa sea su mayor fortaleza, la seguridad que tiene en sí misma. Todos hablan de un pasado oscuro, de una infancia terrible, de algo que hizo que Clove acabara siendo la pequeña fiera que es. Pero la palabra "pequeña" es la clave. Porque "grande" es lo que mejor me define a mí.

Entiendo de pronto lo que hay distinto en sus ojos. Todavía con su minúscula mano encerrada en la mía, me doy cuenta. Dentro de unos días, tal vez cinco, tal vez diez, uno de los dos tendrá que estar muerto. Y ambos deseamos que sea el otro.

**V.**

—Recuerda mantener la cabeza alta, querida —dice la estilista.

Clove le lanza una mirada desdeñosa y hace un gesto obsceno. Yo me echo a reír y me gano también sus ojos envenenados. Nunca ha sabido recibir órdenes, creo que nos parecemos demasiado.

Los demás tributos van subiendo a sus carros. Los cerebritos del Tres están detrás de nosotros, con la pinta de debiluchos que suelen tener siempre. Los del Cuatro todavía no han llegado así que tendré que esperar a ver a mis futuros aliados. Miro hacia delante cuando los del Uno, llenos de pintura plateada y piedras preciosas, suben a su carro. El chico no me llama la atención pero ella es otra historia. Es despampanante y sexy, esto nos vendrá bien para los patrocinadores. Aunque nuestros distritos suelen ser siempre los favoritos de por sí.

El desfile pasa rápido. Yo me limito a mirar con determinación hacia delante, regalo alguna sonrisa ladina a chicas del público que parecen apunto de desmayarse. Escucho a Clove bufar por mi actitud, ella sigue con su gesto agresivo de siempre y sé que eso le vendrá bien. Una pequeña matona puede llamar la atención.

Pero los ojos de la multitud se desvían al final del todo, hacia el carro de los del Doce. En las pantallas puedo ver el fuego en el que están envueltos y tengo ganas de aplastar la cabeza de alguien porque están haciendo que nos ignoren a los demás. ¿Por qué a mi estúpido estilista no se le ha podido ocurrir algo así? En fin, tendré que destacar por las puntuaciones.

**VI.**

—Ahí están —dice Clove—. Será mejor que hablemos ya con ellos.

Aprieto el paso para adelantarla, no quiero que parezca la líder. Sé que ha puesto los ojos en blanco, la conozco demasiado bien, pero me deja hacer lo que quiera. Me paro al lado de los tributos del Uno y del Cuatro, que ya están reunidos charlando. Los entrenamientos son el momento perfecto para que se creen las alianzas.

—Hola, profesionales. Tenemos cosas que acordar.

La chica rubia, que por el resumen de las Cosechas sé que se llama Glimmer, se vuelve hacia mí.

—No hay mucho que decir, hay tradición en esto y nuestros mentores ya se estarán poniendo de acuerdo.

—No tenemos que depender de ellos —replica Clove—. ¿Hay alianza o no?

La fulmino con la mirada, no me gusta que me robe las frases. Me ignora olímpicamente así que me contento con ponerme a su lado. Al ver el desfile en la pantalla me di cuenta de que parezco aún más grande en comparación a ella.

—Es una pregunta estúpida —afirmo—. Claro que la hay.

Los cuatro me miran unos instantes antes de ir asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Y, como siempre, tiene que haber un líder. Ese soy yo.

El chico del Uno, Marvel si no me equivoco, abre la boca para replicar algo, pero su compañera le da un codazo. Glimmer me dedica una sonrisa seductora y asiente con la cabeza antes de marcharse contoneándose. La veo pararse en el puesto del arco. Los demás se van desperdigando por ahí y yo decido que no importa perder algo de tiempo si puedo analizar a los demás tributos. Clove mira con algo parecido al anhelo el puesto de cuchillos, pero me sigue.

—Enana, vete a entrenar.

—Como si lo que fuera a hacer ahora me sirviera de algo. Mejor vamos a evaluar a los demás y ver quiénes pueden dar problemas.

—Puedo hacerlo solo.

—Y yo también.

Suspiro pero me callo. Nos paramos en el centro y apoyamos la espalda en una columna. Frunzo el ceño al ver de cerca al chico del Once y a mi compañera no se le escapa.

—Me parece que acaban de quitarte el título de grandullón.

—Cállate.

—Qué mal carácter tienen algunos.

—Mira quién fue a hablar.

Ignora nuestra habitual discusión verbal para señalar con la barbilla a los del Doce.

—Han llamado la atención —dice, con cierto enfado.

—Sí. Aunque no están haciendo gran cosa. No hay demasiadas amenazas… Mira, hay una que te ha quitado el título de enana.

—Imbécil.

Se marcha al puesto de cuchillos mientras me río de ella.

**VII.**

Veo el brillante diez y me muerdo el interior de la mejilla. Menuda mierda de puntuación, esperaba al menos un once. Y encima Clove me ha igualado. No va a dejar que lo olvide.

Siguen pasando las puntuaciones y las anoto mentalmente. Tendremos que ponernos de acuerdo en si vamos a ir a por alguien débil o si perseguiremos a los fuertes en el baño de sangre. Cuando veo que el tipo del Once consigue la misma puntuación que nosotros me entran ganas de romper algo. Empezamos a protestar, gritando algunas cosas que olvido en cuanto digo, pero las palabras se nos atascan en la garganta a Clove y a mí cuando vemos la nota de la chica del Doce. Ha sacado un punto más que nosotros.

—¡¿Cómo?! ¡Esto tiene que ser un error! —grita mi compañera fuera de sí.

—¡Esa no puede tener más puntuación que nosotros! —la secundo yo.

—¡La mataré! La mataré lenta y dolorosamente y todos en Panem verán que no deberían subestimarme.

Clove se marcha pisando con fuerza el suelo, como si fuera la cara de la estúpida chica en llamas, como la han apodado. Yo retuerzo mis manos imaginando que tengo su cuello aprisionado entre ellas. No perdonaré que me roben la atención. Aunque tendré que ser rápido, porque creo que mi compañera la odia aún más que yo.

**VIII.**

Glimmer sube al escenario con un provocativo vestido dorado y semitransparente. Si no tuviera cosas mejores en las que pensar seguramente miraría con atención esas piernas tan largas. Su entrevista va muy bien, sabe explotar su lado sexy y encandila al público, estaba clara su estrategia antes de que empezara a hablar.

Marvel también lo hace bien, aunque sé que yo me lo comeré como Profesional favorito del público. Sonrío para mí mismo ante ese pensamiento y Clove me dirige una mirada inquisitiva antes de subir al escenario. No presto mucha atención a lo que dice pero el aplauso del público deja ver que les ha gustado. Me pongo en pie y camino con paso firme.

—¡Os presento a Cato, nuestro chico del Dos! —grita Caesar.

Tomo asiento y miro al público con gesto seductor. Escucho gritos femeninos, también alguno masculino, y sonrío.

—Aquí tenéis a vuestro vencedor.

Ante mis palabras la gente enloquece. Pues esto no ha hecho más que empezar, cuando me cobre las vidas de mis enemigos todos me mirarán con admiración. Incluso mi padre desde la casa en la que ya lleva un año, varios metros bajo tierra.

**IX.**

Los segundos pasan increíblemente despacio. Solo quiero que el marcador llegue a cero y empezar por fin esto. Miro hacia todas partes marcando mis objetivos. No busco sus caras, solos sus cuellos, el punto al que irán todos mis ataques.

Cuando suena el gong corro y no me sorprende ser uno de los más rápidos. Tengo que sonreír al ver de reojo a Clove cogiendo sus cuchillos y Glimmer con su arco, Marvel también está cerca. Los pierdo de vista en cuanto empieza la acción. Mi espada hace preciosas sonrisas rojizas en los cuellos de los tributos. Cada una de ellas significa un paso más cerca de volver a casa como todo un Vencedor. Cada una acaba con una vida y le da un soplo más a la mía. Y, todavía más importante, cada una me da gloria.

Los demás están dispersos y pronto no encuentro más víctimas. Hay un debilucho que puede servirnos y mis aliados se van reuniendo. Clove está que echa humo y no puedo evitar reírme, me alegra que siga en pie.

—¡La estúpida del Doce se me ha escapado! —chilla indignada.

Se adentra en la Cornucopia refunfuñando cosas que nadie llega a escuchar y después empieza a lanzar cuchillos contra las paredes. Que se desahogue un rato.

—La cosa ha salido bien —opina Glimmer.

Asiento con la cabeza y me responde con un revoloteo de pestañas. Todos hacemos un círculo apretado, Clove viene a regañadientes cuando la llamo. Le dedico una mirada envenenada para recordarle que aquí soy el líder y me responde igual. Lo sé, solo me hace caso porque le conviene, pero no me apuñalará por la espalda. Al menos no ahora. Y me alegra tenerla conmigo.

Evalúo a los demás. Marvel no parece muy conforme con mis órdenes, así que mantendré un ojo puesto en él. Glimmer no solo es atractiva, también es lista y sabe que le conviene tenerme de su parte. Así que de momento puedo estar tranquilo. Y los demás no son amenaza alguna. Simples, transparentes, los manejaré como si fueran bebés.

**X.**

—Te digo que es una estupidez.

Resoplo. Está empezando a ponerme de los nervios. Me paro y sujeto a Clove del brazo para que los demás nos adelanten y dejen de ser testigos de la charla.

—A ver, ¿quién está al mando aquí? Nos puede ser útil.

—¿De qué nos va a servir el chico amoroso? ¿Nos dará un besito si nos hacemos daño?

—No seas idiota. Puede ayudarnos a encontrar a la estúpida chica en llamas. Es lo que quieres, ¿no? Ya te ha ganado dos veces. No dejes que haya una tercera.

Me mira casi con odio y me da un golpe en el estómago al apretar el paso. No sé por qué le permito tratarme así, es la única persona que sigue de una pieza después de una falta de respeto. Creo que esta enana me puede traer problemas si esto sigue igual.

—Estoy contigo, el chico nos puede servir —dice Glimmer.

Casi me sobresalto, no la he escuchado pararse y no sabía que prestaba atención a la discusión con Clove. Sonrío, sé que tengo razón, pero es agradable que me lo digan. La alcanzo y caminamos uno al lado del otro durante unos metros, con los ojos fijos en la nuca del "enamorado".

—No es una amenaza, cuando deje de ser útil le atravesaré el estómago.

—Sacó un ocho. Tampoco deberíamos confiarnos.

—¿Tienes miedo, Glimmer? —pregunto con sorna.

Pone los ojos en blanco y se ríe. Incluso en la oscuridad, puedo apreciar que agita su larga cabellera en un gesto bastante egocéntrico.

—Yo no sé qué es el miedo.

Me guiña un ojo y alcanzamos a los demás, que se han parado para esperarnos. Todos me miran expectantes, aguardando nuevas órdenes. Esto cada vez me gusta más, tener el control es lo mío.

**XI.**

Hay fuego. Fuego por todas partes. Las llamas nos amenazan crepitando a unos metros.

Toso, en un intento de respirar, y escucho más toses a mi alrededor. Debe de ser alguna estrategia de los Vigilantes, aunque no creo que sea por nosotros. Ellos no querrían acabar con los profesionales, menos tan rápido. Al fin y al cabo somos quienes más espectáculo damos.

—¡Tiene que haber alguien cerca! —grito, con voz ronca.

Escucho alguna respuesta afirmativa pero no reconozco quién las da. Eso solo me dice una cosa y es que Clove no ha contestado, a ella la habría reconocido aunque tuviera la voz rasposa por el humo. Intento ver algo pero todo está bañado de un brillo anaranjado que opaca aún más la negra humareda. Me lloran los ojos y me los froto con frustración. Retrocedo unos pasos y encuentro varias figuras. Glimmer me sonríe, Marvel vigila al chico amoroso, la del Cuatro mira hacia el fuego con miedo. ¿Dónde se ha metido ese pequeño diablillo?

—¿Clove? —la llamo, esperando que salga de detrás de un árbol.

Cuando no recibo ninguna respuesta, empiezo a preocuparme. ¿Y si alguna de las bolas de fuego la ha alcanzado? Si está por ahí herida no va a pedir ayuda, es demasiado orgullosa.

—¡¿Dónde está Clove?! —pregunto, con algo de ansiedad.

El del Doce me mira fijamente, como evaluándome, no sé qué estará pensando pero me da igual ahora mismo. Glimmer se me acerca y pone una mano sobre mi antebrazo. Tiene una extraña obsesión con el contacto, siempre está tocando a los demás, pero es agradable. La miro esperando una respuesta.

—No lo sé.

—La última vez que la vi estaba detrás de mí —dice la del Cuatro.

Está a mi izquierda así que me adentro un poco en la espesura pensando que igual se ha quedado atrás porque es más lista que todos los demás. Pero no la encuentro ni responde a ninguno de mis llamados.

—No deberías gritar tanto, alguien puede encontrarnos y atacarnos a distancia, recuerda que has dicho que hay alguno por aquí —aconseja Marvel.

Le fulmino con la mirada. Como si algún estúpido pudiera matarme, nunca tengo la guardia baja. Pero parece que alguien quiere darme una lección porque una piedra rebota a unos centímetros de mi pie derecho sin que la haya visto venir.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo? —Nunca pensé que me aliviaría tanto escuchar su estridente vocecilla cuando está molesta, que es el noventa y nueve por ciento del tiempo—. ¡Moved el culo! He encontrado un rastro. Puede que alguien esté herido por el incendio y será presa fácil.

Aprieto el paso y me pongo junto a Clove. Le saco más de una cabeza y trato de usar eso para intimidarla, a sabiendas de que no pasará.

—La próxima vez avisa antes de largarte —gruño.

—¿Me echabas de menos, grandullón?

—Estás a mis órdenes, diablillo.

Sonríe con burla pero no responde nada, lo que me extraña. Empieza a caminar hacia el rastro que ha encontrado y le piso los talones. No voy a volver a perderla de vista.

**XII.**

Gritar todas las palabrotas que me sé no consigue tranquilizarme. Tampoco dar golpes. No quiero parecer un idiota así que paro. Glimmer se sienta a mi lado y acaricia mi mano, me pregunto a qué vienen esos gestos y supongo que es parte de su plan de ganarse mi confianza. Aunque igualmente es agradable.

Hacemos un círculo en el suelo, al pie del árbol donde la del Doce nos ha puesto en ridículo. La mataré, lo tengo más claro que nunca. Nadie puede hacerme algo así.

—Como ha dicho Peeta, tendrá que bajar, ahora solo toca esperar —dice Glimmer.

¿Peeta? Veo que intenta ganarse la confianza de todos. Es lista, eso seguro.

—Y cuando lo haga acabaré con ella.

—Ponte a la cola, Cato —replica Clove.

Sí, a ella la humilló primero, pero eso no le da ningún privilegio. Aunque sé que tendré que ser rápido, el diablillo casi me gana en reflejos. Casi.

—Haremos guardias. Marvel, empiezas tú.

Quiere protestar, lo sé. Pero basta que lo mire fijamente para que cierre la boca. Parece que mi ataque de ira ha servido para algo, espero que en el Capitolio también estén impresionados por él.

Reparto los turnos, obviamente no le doy ninguno al amoroso. No porque quiera que descanse sino porque seguro que la dejaría escapar. He visto cómo ha mirado hacia el árbol antes de que yo intentara subir, no importa que intente fingir indiferencia. La mirada que intercambio con Clove me hace saber que piensa lo mismo que yo. Seguro que no es la única.

El himno suena y ninguna cara aparece en el cielo. Aprieto los puños. Me encargaré personalmente de que mañana por la noche la cara de la estúpida chica en llamas se vea por última vez.

**XIII.**

El dolor y el mareo son casi insoportables, pero nada puede conmigo y pienso demostrarlo. Salgo del agua al darme cuenta de que el amoroso ya corre de nuevo hacia donde habíamos acampado. Y corro intentando no tropezarme, porque la picadura que tengo bajo el ojo me dificulta la visión y el mareo tampoco ayuda. Llego al lugar justo a tiempo de ver cómo él empuja a la del Doce para que se aleje. Sabía que esto pasaría.

—¡Tú! —gritó, llamando su atención.

Veo su gesto decidido y me siento confundido al principio, después entiendo que quiere entretenerme para darle tiempo a ella de escapar. No me importa, las traiciones deben ser castigadas antes, la venganza se sirve fría.

Levanto la espada, el brillo antinatural que desprende me hace preguntarme cuánto veneno de rastrevíspula tengo en mi interior. También el recuerdo de que he escuchado dos cañones y no sé quiénes son los que han caído, solo me he preocupado por ponerme a salvo yo.

Así que fallo un poco en mi ataque y solo le alcanzo en la pierna. Pero sé dónde le he dado, es cuestión de tiempo que se desangre y así le será muy difícil moverse por el bosque. Es por eso que le dejo irse, arrastrándose a duras penas. También influye el hecho de que veo una especie de ser deforme tirado en el suelo. Me acercó y se me escapa un sonido ahogado al reconocer a Glimmer.

La chica preciosa y sexy es ahora un cadáver con las extremidades hinchadas y la cara desfigurada. Además, de los bultos de las picaduras sale algo verde que apesta. Está muerta. Me sorprende darme cuenta de que me apena, me había acostumbrado a sus atenciones. Pero no hay tiempo para preocuparse por eso. Solo añado una razón más para matar a la chica en llamas.

Mi mente funciona mal, veo cosas raras a mi alrededor, demasiado brillantes, supongo que por el veneno. Por eso he tardado en recordar el segundo cañonazo. Me levanto tan rápido que me tropiezo con mis propios pies, pero no llego a caerme y avanzo a trompicones hacia delante.

Cuando estoy a punto de golpearme con un árbol, alguien me sujeta.

—¿Qué, grandullón, te echo una mano?

Me río, no puedo evitarlo. Es la segunda vez que siento este alivio al escuchar su voz.

—¿Sabes, diablillo? No me sorprende que me ganaras la carrera hasta el agua. Disfruta de esa victoria, será la única que tengas en la Arena.

La escucho resoplar, pero hay una nota de diversión en el sonido. Y es lo más tranquilizador que he escuchado en mi vida.

**XIV.**

Me llevo la mano a la cara. Sigue molestándome el bulto bajo el ojo. Los del brazo y la espalda ya están mejor, aunque siguen hinchados. Al menos las alucinaciones y el mareo han remitido. A Marvel se le ocurrió que si sacábamos los aguijones estaríamos mejor y era cierto. Las medicinas de la Cornucopia solo han servido para que remitiera un poco el dolor, pero nuestros mentores nos han mandado una pomada que se llevó del todo el veneno y, con él, las alucinaciones.

Miro a Clove, que se pasa un dedo distraídamente por el bulto de su pierna. Cojo su muñeca y sus ojos me buscan. Por primera vez no veo agresividad en ellos.

—Es mejor que no toques los bultos, molestan más —digo, sin soltarla.

—Ya, es sin querer. Me aburro. ¿Vamos de caza?

Sonrío. Yo también tengo ganas de acción, hemos pasado demasiado tiempo atontados por el veneno de las rastrevíspulas. Aprieto la mandíbula al pensar en ello. La sed de la sangre de esa molesta chica hace que sienta un sabor extraño en la boca. No durará mucho viva, me encargaré de ello.

El gesto de mi compañera copia el mío. Sabe en qué estoy pensando, últimamente estamos muy en sintonía. Demasiado para que me sienta cómodo. Por eso suelto su muñeca.

Buscando alguna distracción, miro hacia el bosque. Es entonces cuando veo humo entre las copas de los árboles.

—¡Mirad! Enana, ahí tienes tu entretenimiento. ¡Eh, tú! ¡Tres! Vámonos.

—¿No debería quedarse? —pregunta Marvel.

—Se viene. Lo necesitamos en el bosque y aquí ya ha terminado su trabajo. Nadie puede tocar los suministros.

—¿Y el chico amoroso?

—Ya te he dicho que te olvides de él —refunfuño, un poco harto—. Sé dónde le di el corte. Es un milagro que todavía no se haya desangrado. De todos modos, ya no está en condiciones de robarnos.

Me incorporo y cojo mis cosas. Clove ya está lista y deseosa de meterse en el bosque. Marvel no parece conforme, como con todo lo que he decidido desde que empezaron los Juegos, pero no abre la boca.

—Venga. —Le tiro una lanza al chico del Tres, mejor que tenga algo para defenderse—. —Cuando la encontremos, la mato a mi manera, y que nadie se meta.

Mi compañera resopla y sé que no me va a hacer caso. Vale, tendré que ser más rápido que ella. El que se cargue a la estúpida del Doce ganará bastantes puntos con los patrocinadores. Pero cuando llevamos un rato andando siguiendo el rastro de la hoguera, aparece otra columna de humo. Esto no me gusta.

—Volvamos —sugiere Clove.

Me fío de su instinto, además de que siento lo mismo. Intercambiamos un asentimiento de cabeza y no hemos andado demasiado cuando se escucha una fuerte explosión. Y el lugar no es otro que la Cornucopia.

Corremos con todas nuestras fuerzas hacia allí. Nuestras reservas de comida, las medicinas y demás estaban apiladas con la protección de las minas que hay por si alguien salta antes de tiempo de su plataforma. Dejamos vivo al del Tres para que pudiera reactivarlas y proteger los suministros. Parecía una idea genial, hasta ahora.

Cuando veo que todo ha volado por los aires se desata mi rabia. Me tiro de los pelos y golpeo el suelo con fuerza. Después, entre gritos, descargo mi frustración con los restos quemados, resultan un blanco perfecto para mis patadas y mis puños. Mientras tanto los demás van buscando alguna cosa útil pero me niego a unirme a ellos. Hay alguien que ha hecho demasiado bien las cosas, quedarnos sin recursos no estaba entre mis planes. Así que me giro hacia el chico del Tres.

Debe haber algo en mi cara o en mis ojos que le advierte del peligro, porque se da la vuelta y empieza a correr. Es patético su intento de seguir con vida. Decido ser generoso y le doy una muerte rápida, partiéndole el cuello.

—Quienquiera que haya sido, estará muerto —dice Marvel.

—Es cierto —secunda Clove—. Consuélate con eso. Con un poco de suerte será la chica en llamas. —El retintín con el que dice el apodo me hace sentir mejor de alguna manera.

Pasamos el resto del día al otro lado del lago, sopesando las posibilidades. Solo quiero que llegue la noche para ver la cara de quienes han muerto. Pero los únicos que salen son el del Tres y el del Diez, y este último ha muerto esta mañana. Eso quiere decir que quien voló nuestros suministros sigue por ahí. Vivo. O, mejor dicho, viva.

Las palabrotas esta vez no salen de mi boca sino de la de Clove. Dejo que suelte todo y después le tiendo una de esas gafas para ver en la oscuridad, me pongo las otras. Marvel enarca una ceja pero no dice nada y prende una rama para hacer una antorcha.

Intercambiamos gestos furiosos y decididos antes de entrar al bosque. Que empiece la caza.

**XV.**

Marvel no ha vuelto. Se han escuchado dos cañonazos y uno puede haber sido él. A no ser que haya decidido fingir estar muerto y nos aceche por la espalda. Estoy más atento de lo normal. Sé que yo sería su primer objetivo.

—Seguro que esa estúpida sigue viva —masculla Clove.

Asiento con la cabeza, con la suerte que está teniendo…

—¿Quiénes quedaban? —pregunto—. Aparte de tú y yo, Marvel, el Once y el Doce, ¿no? Ah, y la del Cinco.

—Sí. Puede haber sido alguno de los del Once. O igual el chico amoroso se ha desangrado por fin.

—Prefiero que no sea la del Doce, quiero ser el responsable directo de su muerte.

—¿Crees que Marvel esté por ahí para matarnos a traición? Yo no creo que sea tan listo.

Me río, estoy de acuerdo. Me ruge el estómago por tercera vez en diez minutos, el de ella me secunda. Suspiramos, estamos muertos de hambre. Hemos conseguido cazar un pequeño pájaro que tenía un ala herida pero no tenemos ni idea de qué hacer con él. Le hemos arrancado las plumas pero nos da mucho asco. Supongo que cuando el hambre son venza nos pelearemos por un trozo de carne, no creo que tenga demasiada.

Miro de reojo a Clove, que no aparta la mirada de nuestra presa. Pienso en lo fácil que sería alargar una mano y apretar su cuello. Si mis cuentas no están mal, quedamos solo seis. Tarde o temprano tendremos que separarnos o matarnos. Y por alguna razón me duelen ambas opciones.

Veo cómo sus dedos acarician la hoja de un cuchillo, debe estar pensando lo mismo. ¿Será capaz de matarme mientras duermo? Sus ojos se clavan en los míos y tengo mi respuesta: no. A estas alturas nos respetamos lo suficiente como para no atacarnos por la espalda. Creo que tomamos la decisión al mismo tiempo. Llegaremos hasta el final y después nos batiremos en un uno contra uno que acabará en muerte y victoria.

En el Dos éramos algo parecido a rivales, en los últimos días podría hasta hablar de compañerismo cercano a la amistad. Pero aquí no somos más que aliados temporales. Y pronto seremos la única razón de que el otro no haya vuelto ya a casa.

—Será un combate digno de ver —susurra.

—Pase lo que pase, nos recordarán a los dos.

Intercambiamos otra mirada calculadora. Nos evaluamos el uno al otro y sé que, de nuevo, llegamos a la misma conclusión. Ambos nos vemos haciéndonos con la corona.

**XVI.**

La noche llega. Clove y yo estamos exhaustos, creo que la falta de comida tiene algo que ver. Nos apoyamos contra el tronco de un árbol y comemos unas bayas que hemos encontrado. No nos atrevíamos a probarlas por si eran venenosas, pero el hambre nos ha podido. Y por suerte son comestibles.

—Toma. —Le tiendo el último puñado cuando escucho su estómago rugir—. Mañana cazaremos algo.

—Podemos acercarnos al lago a por peces, será más fácil.

Asiento con la cabeza y rehúyo sus ojos. Llevamos así todo el día. No ha habido ninguna muerte y sabemos que mañana los Vigilantes se encargarán de buscar alguna manera de que nos encontremos con alguien, no pueden perder el interés del público. Cuando matemos a los demás… se acabará esta alianza. Y conforme pasan los minutos imagino con más claridad el cuerpo inerte de Clove entre mis manos. Esa muerte sí pesará en mi conciencia.

Llega la hora de ver las caras de los muertos de hoy, pero no hay nadie para enseñar. Así que nos dejamos caer un poco hasta estar tumbados en el suelo mirando las copas de los árboles. Saco de la mochila el saco de dormir para taparme con él y ella me imita, aunque se queda un poco incorporada vigilando los alrededores. Empiezo a adormilarme cuando escucho las trompetas.

—¡¿Qué…?! —el grito de mi compañera queda ahogado por el ruido.

Me incorporo y miro fijamente al cielo, esperando. La voz de Claudius Templesmith retumba en toda la Arena con un eco extraño hasta perder fuerza.

—¡Repito! —grita con entusiasmo—. ¡Una nueva regla entra en juego! ¡Dos tributos del mismo distrito se declararán vencedores si son los últimos supervivientes!

Me cuesta asimilar sus palabras. Debería pensar en que esto se debe a los amantes trágicos, que deben causar furor en el Capitolio. Tendría que ponerme a contar los Distritos que quedan completos, para darme cuenta que solo el Dos y el Doce podrían ganar estos juegos, que así hay más posibilidades de que vuelva a casa…

Pero no. Nada de eso es importante ahora. Solo puedo mirar a Clove y ver la alegría en sus ojos, que contagia los míos.

No pienso, por una vez solo siento. Y me río por su sorpresa cuando la estrecho entre mis brazos. Quién iba a decirme que podría ser tan feliz en la Arena. Por primera vez desde que entramos, me veo con la corona en la cabeza. Y a mi lado, con otra igual, está ella.

—Volveremos a casa, diablillo.

Clove asiente con la cabeza y hunde la cara en mi pecho. Me siento completo cuando responde el abrazo.

**XVII.**

—Déjame ir a mí —dice entre dientes.

—Es peligroso. Si aparece Once no tendrás oportunidad contra él.

—¡Me subestimas!

—No grites, enana —susurro con enfado—. Tienes que ser realista.

—¿Y si bordeas la zona para encontrarle? Podemos esperar a que la chica en llamas vaya a la Cornucopia, seguro que está desesperada por medicina para su novio. Yo le doy caza mientras tú esperas a Once.

—También queda la chica del Cinco. —Intento rebatir su plan pero no se me ocurre nada, aunque sigue inquietándome que vaya a entrar sola.

—No creo que sea problema. No ataca, solo huye.

Suspiro y Clove sonríe exultante, sabe que ha ganado. Enarco una ceja y le revuelvo el pelo.

—Descansa un rato, vas a tener que correr mucho.

—Es mi especialidad.

Cierra los ojos y me sorprendo cuando apoya la cabeza contra mi hombro. Espero a que su respiración sea acompasada para apoyar mi mejilla en su pelo. Nunca pensé que podría sentirme tan a gusto en los Juegos. Me pregunto cómo me ha embrujado este diablillo y sé que no hay respuesta. Algunas cosas nunca la tienen.

**XVIII.**

Hay un movimiento cerca de la Cornucopia, es entonces cuando veo a la chica del Cinco salir del interior y llevarse una mochila. ¡Maldición! Habría sido una presa fácil.

Clove está ansiosa. Sus manos no dejan de moverse por la emoción. Me ha prometido que dará un gran espectáculo. Yo todavía me pregunto por qué le he regalado la vida de la estúpida del Doce. ¿Me estará volviendo un blando esta enana?

Me mira a los ojos de forma intensa y de pronto entiendo qué piensa. Siempre cabe la posibilidad de que no volvamos a vernos. Me recorre un involuntario escalofrío y alargo la mano para tocar la suya.

—Con cuidado, ¿eh? No hagas que tenga que entrar a por ti. Yo me encargo de Once.

El tipo enorme debe estar escondido por el bosque, sino no se me ocurre cómo habría sobrevivido tanto tiempo. También estaré atento por si el amoroso aparece. Quién sabe, tal vez es más fuerte de lo que parece y ha venido para proteger a su novia.

—Si necesitas ayuda, llámame —susurra Clove guiñándome un ojo.

Entonces una figura sale de entre los árboles y corre hacia las mochilas. Es ella. El odio aparece en los ojos de mi compañera y sale como un rayo para atrapar a su presa. Me incorporo y recorro el perímetro, esperando que Once dé señales de vida. Tal vez ha decidido no venir. Aunque por la enorme mochila con su número, debe necesitar algo.

Una exclamación ahogada de Clove hace que mire entre las ramas. Ha dejado que la estúpida chica en llamas le clave una flecha en el brazo. Estoy a punto de salir corriendo hacia ella pero sé que se enfadaría mucho. Aprieto la lanza hasta que mis nudillos están blancos y me obligo a seguir vigilando, aunque tengo un oído puesto en la zona de la Cornucopia.

Qué extraño, pensaba que a estas alturas alguno de los dos chicos haría aparición. Es obvio que el amoroso debe estar medio muerto, sino ya habría ido a ayudar a su novia. Que no aparezca el otro es lo que me inquieta más.

—¡Cato! —Ese chillido de pánico me hiela la sangre, jamás había oído a Clove asustada—. ¡Cato!

Empiezo a correr con todas mis fuerzas, no me importa arañarme con las ramas y darme golpes, tengo que llegar hasta ella.

—¡Clove! —grito con desesperación, como si eso pudiera protegerla, como si mi voz pudiera ser un escudo para ella.

Cuando consigo llegar al claro, siento que el corazón se me para. Veo su cuerpecito tirado en el suelo, en una postura algo antinatural, y una extraña abolladura en su cabeza.

—¡Clove! —la llamo con un dolor que no podría describir.

Me paro a su lado y me arrodillo. No me importa nada ni nadie en este momento, solo ella. Sus ojos se clavan en mí y están anegados en lágrimas. Eso me parte un trozo más de corazón.

—Quédate conmigo, por favor —suplico con la voz rota.

Ella me mira con tristeza.

—Gana por los dos. Véngame, acaba con Once. Y vuelve a casa con la corona.

—Teníamos que volver los dos.

—Creo que ya no va a poder ser, grandullón —replica con un hilo de voz.

Noto que se está apagando. Se aleja de mí a cada instante y por mucho que aferre sus manos no puedo hacer que se quede conmigo. Me escuecen los ojos y parpadeo para poder verla bien. Quiero recordar cada detalle de este diablillo. Sus labios finos, su nariz afilada, sus ojos oscuros y brillantes. No pienso olvidarla nunca.

—Duerme, enana. Yo velaré por ti.

—Gracias, Cato.

Después de que pronuncie mi nombre, la vida se escapa de ella. Cierro sus párpados y me siento vacío al saber que esa mirada maliciosa no verá nunca más un amanecer.

Suelto un alarido de rabia, tintado de lágrimas contenidas, y no quiero volver a mirar su cuerpo sin vida. Cojo la lanza y corro todo lo que puedo hacia el sitio donde se ha ido Once. Voy a matarle. Me encargaré de que sufra por haberme quitado a Clove.

**XIX.**

La lluvia sigue y sigue. Como si quisieran ahogarnos. Aunque siento que es mi corazón hablando por mí.

Me cuesta avanzar por la alta hierba pero eso no me detiene. Escucho un siseo a mi lado y corto la cabeza de la serpiente antes de que me muerda. Noto que se me hunde un pie y salgo por poco del borde de unas arenas movedizas.

No siento hambre. No tengo cansancio. Solo noto un dolor terrible en mi interior.

Mis dientes siguen apretados desde que vi el aerodeslizador llevándose el cadáver de Clove. El cuerpo me tiembla violentamente por las ansias de acabar con Once. Como si quitarle la vida fuera a clamar esta terrible desesperación que noto. Este vacío, como si me hubieran quitado algo más importante que comer o respirar. Como si mi piel ya no me recubriera y todo lo que soy quedara expuesto al exterior, sufriendo de una herida que dolía como si fueran mil.

Cae un paracaídas a mi lado. Le doy un manotazo sin mirar lo que contiene, es el tercero que ignoro. No quiero comer, solo quiero matar.

Unos fuertes truenos parecen anunciar el fin del mundo. Y yo siento como si ya estuviera sumergido de cabeza en el Apocalipsis. Calado hasta los huesos y sin notar nada más que el corazón roto y el alma escapándose de mi cuerpo porque quiere reunirse con ella. Pero le prometí que la vengaría y no descansaré hasta haberlo cumplido.

Escucho un ruido a mi izquierda, como de pasos alejándose. Me muevo sigilosamente hacia allí y descubro a Once caminando en la dirección contraria. No sé si me ha escuchado y le da igual. No me cuestiono sus actos, solo me lanzo hacia él con toda la rabia que tengo.

Esquiva mi lanza por unos centímetros y me mira con seriedad. Está dispuesto a acabar conmigo, aunque no parece que vaya a disfrutar con ello. Pero yo sí que lo disfrutaré.

—¡Tú la mataste! —rujo, fuera de control—. ¡Acabaré contigo!

Corro hacia él, intenta apartarse de los golpes que doy con la lanza y el cuchillo pero cada vez sus movimientos son más torpes. Parece sorprendido por el dolor que desprendo, por mi desesperación. No sabe que me ha transformado en una bestia que existe solo para matarle.

Tropieza y el peso de las mochilas hace que caiga. Sin pensármelo dos veces, salto sobre él y le clavo las dos hojas afiladas en la cabeza. Después las saco y vuelvo a clavarlas. Una y otra y otra vez. Como si la sangre que se escapa pudiera mitigar mi dolor y rellenar mi vacío.

No es hasta que acabo cuando me doy cuenta de que esto no hará que recupere a Clove.

Muevo su cadáver para coger las mochilas y me doy cuenta de que lleva algo extraño. Es una armadura que le queda muy justa, por eso se ha movido con más torpeza. Está claro que no estaba hecha para él. Es mía.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado cuando la lluvia para. Después de comer y armarme hasta los dientes dejo el resto de las cosas allí. La armadura me protegerá de las flechas así que con esa tranquilidad camino por el bosque saboreando ya la venganza que el pequeño diablillo se merece por las humillaciones que sufrió. Me encargaré cuando gane de que la recuerden como un tributo memorable, Clove no tenía que morir.

Sé que acaba un día para empezar otro cuando veo la foto de la chica del Cinco en el cielo. Ahora esto es entre el Doce y yo. O eso pienso hasta que escucho un ruido entre los árboles y veo al primer muto. Vienen a por mí.

**XX.**

El techo de la Cornucopia me parece la superficie más cómoda del mundo. Las arcadas remiten y puedo empezar a respirar con normalidad otra vez. Los del Doce están ocupados intentando mantenerse alejados de los mutos. Es mi oportunidad.

Cojo al amoroso por detrás y con una llave lo inmovilizo. Se debate débilmente pero aprieto su cuello y empiezo a asfixiarle. La estúpida chica en llamas me mira con miedo y apunta a mi cabeza, consciente de que mi armadura me cubre del cuello a los tobillos. Empiezo a reír.

—Dispárame y él se cae conmigo —amenazo.

Estamos en un punto muerto, ninguno puede hacer nada. Si mato al chico, una flecha acabará conmigo. Si ella dispara, su novio caerá a los mutos. Aunque el oxígeno se le está acabando al enamorado y su cadáver seguirá sirviéndome de escudo. Mi enemiga debe pensar lo mismo porque parece indecisa y le dedico una sonrisa triunfal. Clove estaría orgullosa de mí, burlándome de la tipa que se atrevió a avergonzarla.

Mi presa levanta los brazos y me desconcierta cuando acaricia el dorso de mi mano. Tardo un segundo en darme cuenta de que ha dibujado una equis. Y es ese segundo el que le sirve a ella para dispararme. Cuando noto el empujón, sé que esto ha acabado justo como nunca imaginé.

Me incorporo e intento luchar contra estas mutaciones de lobos gigantes. La armadura surte efecto aunque poco a poco empiezan a destrozarla y sé que no aguantará para siempre. Intento volver a la Cornucopia pero son demasiados, por mucho que les clave los cuchillos no consigo que retrocedan.

Es entonces cuando la veo. Es Clove. Su mirada frenética antes de atacar, deseosa de sangre. Por primera vez, de la mía.

Dejo que sea ella, o al menos el muto que tiene sus ojos y su color de pelo, quien me abata. No sé si por la sorpresa o porque no soy capaz de herir a algo que tenga esa mirada que tanto echo en falta. Que, por un momento, anestesia el dolor de mi corazón. Antes de clavar sus dientes en mí y romper definitivamente la armadura.

Durante lo que me parecen horas y días, siento un dolor indescriptible. El cielo sigue oscuro y por eso sé que todavía queda más tortura. Las mutaciones disfrutan con mis gritos, con mi sangre, con el espectáculo que están regalando al mundo. Muero lenta y dolorosamente pero me sorprendo al darme cuenta de que me da igual. Ya no siento esas ansias de venganza, esa ambición, es como si mi Distrito estuviera vacío porque Clove no estará allí cuando vuelta.

La miro a ella disfrutando con mi tortura. Su mirada de diablillo, avispada y clavada en mí. Casi puedo sentirme en paz, a pesar de que lo que me queda de ella sea un muto.

Por eso, cuando veo a la chica en llamas mirarme con pena, me pregunto por primera vez si las cosas no son como las he visto toda mi vida. Imagino un mundo en el que yo no me presenté voluntario, en el que Clove tampoco, en el que seguiría replicando a todo lo que digo y un día le robaría un beso.

Intento articular un "por favor", porque quiero dejar el mundo con esta sensación de paz, soñando despierto con esa otra vida que ya no podré alcanzar. La flecha viene hacia mí y cierro los ojos. Lo último en lo que pienso es en la voz de Clove diciendo mi nombre.

.

* * *

Querida G espero que te guste este fic que te he escrito con tanto cariño. Reconozco que Cato nunca me había gustado pero al escribirlo creo que le he cogido cariño, también a Clove. Me ha gustado mucho la dinámica de esta pareja. En un principio solo iba a ser un esbozo, y también iba a tener más escenas con Glimmer, pero así es como ha salido y me ha gustado más. Y el título del fic en parte es en honor a ti jajaja.

¡Espero que disfrutes de tu cumpleaños! ¡Sabes que te aprecio muchísimo! ¡Felices 19! :D


End file.
